


Spring

by IcyTouch



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Love songs, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not My Fault They're So Cute, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Winter is over and Konoe and Rai are relaxing at home in Setsura after a long and exhausting bounty hunt. But not only flowers are blossoming in spring...





	Spring

Winter had finally left Sisa and the days began to get longer again, luring all cats out into the open to bask in the warm moonlight. Konoe was no different, lazing around by the fountain in the middle of Setsura. The rays from the moon of light hit his body and the warmth started to make him dizzy. Still, his caramel-tipped ears were turning towards a silverhaired cat occasionally, as if to check if he was still there, to which the taller male flicked his tail as a sign of acknowledgement. Konoe and Rai had just returned from another bounty hunt yesterday and in the evening, his Touga had spontaneously decided that they deserved some rest. Now they were here, Konoe dozing off to the sound of splashing water and Rai entranced in an old book they had discovered at some abandoned village. Spring was by far Konoe's favourite season. All minds were cheerful and happy, everything was in full bloom - along with his feelings for Rai. Swishing his tail happily, he blinked and looked over at his mate again. Pale, smooth skin, broad shoulders, narrow waist, long, slender legs, incredibly soft, silvery hair and an ice blue eye met his gaze, making him release a low purr.

_Mine._

The sudden thought caused Konoe's heart to jump and skip a beat. This gorgeous Touga was his, and his alone, he didn't have to share him with anyone else. Rai seemed to notice his gaze, raised his head and lifted one eyebrow when he saw the smile tugging at Konoe's lips.

"Are you sure the heat isn't getting to you? Maybe you should go rest in the shadow for a while", Rai stated before he returned to reading his book.

The young Sanga shook his head and bared his fangs for a moment, bristling his tail.

"I'm totally fine", he insisted, pouting.

Rai sighed and a short smirk made him curve the corners of his mouth upwards.

"If you say so."

For a few moments he only heard the rushing of water next to him, then the low shuffling of clothes. Konoe raised to his feet and approached him slowly, hazel eyes half-lidded.

"Raaaai", he whined softly and the silverhaired cat twitched his ears.

He knew this tone. Konoe was only dragging his name out like this when he was sick, when he wanted attention, or... A short image flashed in front of Rai's inner eye, he catched a faint glimpse of exposed skin, flushed cheeks and dark, sweaty hair.

"Hmm?", he asked, absent-mindedly.

The book was lifted from his lap and instead, a warm weight settled down on it. When he looked down, Konoe had curled up at his feet and rested his head on Rai's thighs, flattening his ears against his head. A delighted purr rumbled through Konoe's body when the silverhaired cat placed one hand in his hair and started untangling the strands that stuck together, the touch felt almost lovingly. Rai usually wasn't the one for showing affection in public, but this time he didn't seem to mind. While Konoe drifted off again, the Touga tried to read on, but the weight in his lap made it impossible to concentrate properly. After he realized that he'd read the same sentence at least five times and _still_ didn't know what it said, he put the book aside. His gaze wandered over Konoe's lean figure, greedily taking in every detail, from the way his brows curved to the small crook in his tail. Suddenly, he felt hot. And not just because of the warmth that shone down from the moon of light.

"Rai... you smell good...", Konoe suddenly muttered in his sleep, nuzzling closer.

The silverhaired cat twitched his ears back and forth at a quick pace, nervously swishing his tail too. Was it...? Could it already be...? Was that the reason why Konoe had been so clingy today? Was that the reason Rai didn't mind the cats of Setsura seeing them like this in public? He gently nudged his Sanga, but it was to no use. Konoe was sleeping soundly, curled up on and around Rai like a young kitten. Sighing, the tall cat lifted him up and started walking towards one of the houses that was standing a little disconnected from the others. After having placed the sleeping Konoe on their bed, he grabbed his bag and left to stock up their food storage and fetch fresh water. If his assumptions were correct, they'd not be leaving the house for the next few days.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

When Konoe woke up, he found himself clinging to one of Rai's pillows (it had been Konoe's pillow to start with, but Rai had simply claimed it one day and now it smelled _intoxicatingly_ good) and purring for some reason. Scowling slightly, he flexed his muscles, sat up and looked around.

"Rai?"

No answer. Konoe swung both legs out of the bed and got up, looking around their house.

"Rai! Are you here?", he called, sniffing carefully.

Rai's scent was lingering, but it wasn't really fresh. Half an hour old, at least. Konoe scowled. For some reason, he disapproved with the thought of Rai being somewhere else right now. Disgruntled, he settled on the bed again, watching the door closely.

 _Come home soon, Rai...,_ he thought longingly.

His mind was racing, jumping from picture to picture without being able to focus on something specific. Konoe didn't know for how long he'd been laying there, but suddenly, the handle of the door was pushed down and Rai entered, placing down his bag and sighing. Konoe jumped to his feet and rushed over, throwing himself at the silverhaired cat.

"Rai! Where have you been?", he whined, nipping at Rai's ear affectionately.

The Touga wrapped one arm loosely around his hip and returned the gesture, making Konoe purr in delight. 

"Had to get some food", he responded shortly, gathering the young Sanga up in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. "How do you feel?"

Konoe flattened his ears thoughtfully and the purring stopped. How did he feel...? What was up with the sudden question?

"I'm okay", he answered, flustered. "But... why?"

Rai huffed slightly and curled up behind Konoe, starting to groom his ears.

"Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough", he muttered and continued to slide his tounge over short, white fur.

Konoe stiffened, puffed out his tail and shook his head unwillingly.

"What's wrong all of a sudden?", he complained, earning a sharp bite to his neck.

"Konoe", Rai warned with low voice and returned to grooming the ears of his Sanga.

Twitching his tail unsurely, Konoe relaxed into the intimate gesture. Rai usually didn't groom him unless he was sick or when he was in an especially good mood after they'd slept together. With every touch of Rai's tounge, a tingling sensation rushed down his body and made his tail swish.

"Mmn..."

He purred lowly and pushed back against Rai, feeling how their bodies curled into eachother like they were designed for this, for being together, for _fitting_ eachother. Rai seemed to notice the reaction his touches caused and slid one leg over Konoe's, pulling him even closer.

"Konoe, it's spring", he muttered, voice strangely pressured.

_Spring...?_

And finally, something inside Konoe snapped. Oh dear God... Groaning, he hid his face in the pillow beneath him. The first mating season of this moon cycle had been horrible, he didn't want to go through this again. Shortly before winter, Rai'd been on a longer trip to Ransen, and Konoe had gone into heat while he was away. Hell wasn't even close to what he'd gone through during that week. When the silverhaired cat had returned, the house was a mess. There were scratch marks everywhere, the sheets were ripped and torn and so were the pillows, tufts of white fur were scattered on the floor along with droplets of blood. Rai had flipped, screaming Konoe's name until he spotted his Sanga curled up on the floor, shivering and bleeding from various wounds all over his body. He still remembered the unberable heat in his guts, the craving for someone's touch-

_Wrong._

A bright blue flash shot across his vision as he curled his tail around Rai's upper arm.

_I don't want someone. I want Rai._

The silverhaired Touga pressed a searing kiss to the back of his neck, obviously remembering the same.

"I thought someone had come to attack you while I was gone", he muttered with ragged breathing. "There was so much blood, I never wanted you to be in such pain that you hurt yourself..."

His grip tightened as Konoe bent his head backwards to give Rai's jaw a desperate nip.

"Don't leave", he choked out, a sudden feeling of dread soaked him to the very core. "Don't leave, don't go, _don't leave me alone..."_

Rai felt like he was drowning in Konoe's scent, his touch, his voice, his everything. Konoe _was_ his everything. With a swift motion, he leaned over the young cat and began undoing his belt.

"I won't", he promised roughly. "I will never leave you anymore."

Konoe wrapped both arms around Rai's neck and their lips collided, a sweet numbness flooded his mouth like venom.

"Rai!", he groaned out in pleasure and flinched when a slender hand curled around the base of his tail, stroking it with firm motions.

Calling the sensation that coursed through his veins pleasure wouldn't suffice. This was more. So much more. Covering his lips with the back of his hand, Konoe shut his eyes tightly and felt the free hand of the Touga slide down his pants and underwear. But suddenly, soft lips brushed his overly sensitive ears.

"Konoe."

His name dripped from Rai's tounge like honey.

"Konoe, let me hear you."

The delicate wrist of the young Sanga was grabbed and pulled away gently, making Konoe gasp out in surprise. He opened his eyes and was met with unusually soft features and a piercing gaze that went right through him. Slender fingers were grazing the caramel-colored line of fur that trailed down from his navel to his abdomen.

"Your voice is so beautiful, Konoe, everything about you is beautiful. I want you to show me, to let me hear you call out for me...", a voice whispered and it felt like it shook him to the deepest depths of his being.

_Let me hear you._

Konoe felt himself blush and looked to the side, avoiding Rai's gaze. It had always been like this, he couldn't help but be ashamed at his own voice.

"B-But if they hear...", he stuttered nervously, earning a soft bite to his ear.

"Still ashamed of letting your voice out, are you now", Rai sighed in amusement. "Baka neko... The next house is too far away to hear you, even if you scream. So..."

He smirked slightly and let go of Konoe's wrist, his hands sliding down to the slender hips of his Sanga instead.

"Let's see if I can make you feel good enough for you to cry out my name."

Konoe wanted to resist, to stop Rai, but it was like he'd been hypnotized. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only feel the hand at the base of his tail again and slender fingers curling around his erection.

"N-No, if you d-do that-"

He was stopped abruptly by a fierce kiss and a threatening growl.

"I told you so many times already that you shouldn't be ashamed for your voice or for your body, Konoe. Now pay the consequence."

With those harsh words, Rai began moving both hands, sending Konoe's head spiraling in pleasure. The low pressure in his guts turned into a deafening inferno of want and need and his body arched into Rai's touch like it was starving for every single brush of skin and fur. His white tail twitched erratically, making the Touga almost let go of it.

"Only one word, Konoe, one word and I'll stop teasing you", a deep voice purred into his ears. "I just want to hear one word from you..."

It sounded tempting, it sounded easy, but it just wasn't. Konoe whimpered under his breath and tried to pry Rai's hands off of him, but the silverhaired cat didn't budge.

_One word._

Suddenly, he felt a harsh nip to his ear and then a rough tounge sliding over the sore spot.

"You're mine, Konoe. Your heart and body are all mine. And I'm yours in return. You own me just as much as I own you. My heart belongs to you, Konoe. Look what you are doing to me."

The hand around his tail disappeared and grabbed his wrist instead, guiding him down to Rai's crotch. The hardness and heat against his hand was enough to make Konoe give in.

_"Rai!"_

The scream was louder than intended, but from that moment on, he didn't care anymore. All that counted was Rai. His body reared up under the weight of a sudden climax and longingly pressed against the one of his Touga. In the same heartbeat, Rai entered him without a single warning, making Konoe cry out in pleasure again.

"Mine, Konoe, you're mine", a desperate voice breathed against his sensitive ears. "Nobody else will touch you, _nobody!"_

The young cat whimpered at those words, at loss with his overwhelming feelings that rushed through him.

Was this lust? Desire? Passion? Love?

It was all of them and yet nothing like this. It was just... _Rai._ Hot and cold waves crashed down on him in a suffocatingly fast rhythm and he felt his whole body beginning to pulse along. His bones, his nerves, every fiber of his heart and soul began to shine from within, enveloping them in a golden halo and singing for Rai, for himself, for them, for the bond that tied Touga and Sanga together. It was like no song he'd ever sung for Rai before. It didn't speak of combat, anger, blood, strenght or winning, it spoke of gentle touches shared at night, of cherished memories and the warm, secure feeling of being enveloped in the other's arms.

_I love you_

Konoe opened his eyes, stared at his mate, stunned. This was Rai's voice, but he hadn't talked at all. It was like he said it with his heart, not with his voice and Konoe understood that he truly and honestly meant it. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he wrapped both arms around Rai's neck with a cry, hiding his face in the shoulder of the tall cat. At the same time, searing pleasure welled up in him and molded into their connected hips, pushing them over the edge and they fell down, down down...

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

Rai's hand was gently stroking Konoe's exposed side, a blanket was messily thrown over their legs and the young Sanga blinked, obviously tired out. For a while, everything was quiet, then Rai spoke up.

"That song you sang before... it was beautiful."

Those words made Konoe perk up slightly and he smiled into his pillow.

"I... couldn't control it", he muttered. "Sometimes, it feels like I'm more of an animal reacting to its instincts than an intelligent being with a free will."

Rai chuckled and gave Konoe's crooked tail that was wrapped around his wrist a playful nip, causing the other male to shriek.

"Oh, don't worry. I like every side of you, even if you're an idiot sometimes."

Konoe grimaced and reached over to tug at Rai's soft ear.

"Shut up, you're the idiot!"

The silverhaired cat clicked his teeth and made Konoe retreat his hand, before he fell silent all of a sudden. Rai flicked his tail questioningly.

"What's wrong?", he asked softly.

Biting his lips, the Sanga looked away from him and curled up slightly.

"Just what... what do you find attractive about me, anyway?", he whispered. "My tail is crooked, my ears are too big, my hair is a mess and there are dozens of cats with more attractive coloring. You could get everyone you want, you're tall and handsome and strong..."

Rai blinked. And blinked again, not believing what he'd just heard. Pouting, Konoe turned away from him and crossed both arms in front of his chest.

"Konoe."

His name, spoken in a soft, loving tone, made his ears twitch subtly.

"I love everything about you. I love the crook in your tail...", a soft stroke to his bristled fur, "... I love the way your ears curve at the base...", a short lick to both of his ears, "... I love the color of your fur, it looks like you've been dipped into caramel at all the tips...", a gentle kiss to his neck, "... and I love the way every inch of your skin calls for my touch and it's like your body has been carved into the perfect form to fit against mine. You _belong_ into my arms, do you understand? Nobody else. You, Konoe."

The young cat, who had tensed up and more and more during the short speech, cried out and spun around, wrapping both arms around Rai and pressing up against him.

"I'm glad to be with you, Rai. I'm glad you chose me", he whispered desperately.

There was no answer, but after Konoe's deep, calm breaths indicated that he'd fallen asleep, Rai nuzzled his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hehe, baka neko..."

**Author's Note:**

> This. This is _awful._ But I need it so badly this cute and sweet and fluffy thing they both share and now I'm gonna get some wine and cry myself to sleep. Feel free to leave requests for Lamento but be warned: I'm only writing Rai x Konoe.  
>  Thanks to everyone who wastes some time on my garbage :')
> 
> Icy-kun  
> xoxo  
> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
